Greaserhood
by Jankz
Summary: Dallas hides out in the Curtis's house. Upon returning to his own house, a baby awaits him. Can Dallas and the gang take care of baby like a big family? More importantly, can Dally ever find peace of mind? DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **I love this book, I hope my writing is okay for it though, wouldn't want this story to tarnish the very good name of The Outsiders. This is the first time on fanfiction I've written for something other than anime/manga. I didn't have a hard time, but I felt myself having a bit of difficulty thinking of a good way to start it off. So, it's right after chapter 9 when poor Johnny dies. Um, I hope you enjoy this story, and if you do, please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Outsiders. I only own my own stories, plot lines, and characters!

* * *

Dallas Winston never felt so sick in his entire life.

He clutched his stomach, it's contents threatening to come up, he gasped for air, and sunk into the broken bench by a grocery store. All the thoughts that swam through his head, were all about Johnny Cade.

Poor little Johnny Cade.

The boy, beat beyond belief by his low-excuses for parents, and almost killed by those damn Soc's, was dead. _'Stay gold Pony…' _What in the world was that boy spewing before he died? Stay gold? What was _that_ supposed to mean? But the way Johnny smiled so weakly at Dally, he felt himself shiver in regret, why couldn't it have been _him_ that got the damn piece of timber on his back? If that piece of wood had been a person, hoo boy, Dallas would've _killed_ it.

Dallas groaned slightly, his stomach hurting more from nerves, shock, and sadness. Poor little Johnny didn't deserve to die, he didn't deserve the things that happen to him. Yet, it did. If anyone, all those things- the parents, Soc's, and the burning church, it should've been Dallas himself. Heck, he wouldn't have cared, he would've left a nice surprise for those unsuspecting fuzz before he left the world, and maybe a few words of advice to Johnny.

He ran his hand through his hair, giving another low groan. He stood up, still holding his stomach. He placed his free hand in his pocket, and felt the cold metal of the heater. Oh, dang, his slang and the gang's slang was quite nifty. Heater- gun. It's much better to say 'heater' in public than say 'gun' when the fuzz is always swirling around you. Dallas shuddered slightly, but a small smirk went crawling onto his face. He could see those cop's reaction seeing a greaser say 'gun'.

Dallas walked for awhile, deciding what he should do. Go say goodbye to Johnny again? No, those doctors got on his nerves. They'd probably have Johnny all ready to go for those stupid graves. Who wants to die only to be stuffed into a box, and stuffed into the ground and get eaten up by worms? Hell, Dally didn't. Dally took his hand out of his pocket, and rubbed his chin thoughtfully; he could always…oh yes! That would work! Rob that grocery store! Of course, he'd need to go home to wash up slightly, if he robbed that store, the cops would be there in a flash. And Dally, was hoping just that.

He'd bring out his heater, and point it at the cops. The cops, knowing his face like their 'pleases and thank you's, would shoot him down in a blinding second. Dally wanted to die, he wanted to join Johnny. _Hell, if he went down then I'm going down too! _He thought, still holding his stomach and rushing off to his trashed up house.

He got there, slamming the door open to reveal ripped up couches, and some banged up coffee table. He walked into the house, looking for his _special _heater. The one he had right now, sucked. He'd hold up a nice fancy one to the cops, and parents would be telling their kids this story for _ages. _Dallas threw his gun aside, going under the couch cushion pulling out an almost identical one, but seemed cleaner in a way. He grinned only a tiny bit, and stuffed the gun into his pant pocket. He pulled his jacket down slightly, to hide the large shape of the gun on the side of his pants where his pocket was.

Dallas ran from his house, a block away from the grocery store. He saw a phone booth while passing by, and mentally made a note to use it to talk to the Curtis's one last time. He ran what seemed like forever, and went right into the store, going cool all of the sudden. He swiftly went into an aisle, and stuffed his jacket with random things. He was sure he grabbed some type of bean soup, but hell, he could care less. While walking to the front doors of the shop, a clerk eyed him suspiciously,

"Sir, why is you jacket so…big?"

Dally grinned slightly, "What do you think?" And he bolted off. The clerk was wide eyed, and she immediately began dialling for the police.

Dally knew he had enough time to run and call the Curtis's, in fact, he ran _slower_ so those cops could get him. He slipped a quarter into the machine, and dialled quickly. A voice answered, it sounded grave, serious, and down right gloomy. Dallas ran his hand through his hair, knowing exactly who it was.

"Darry, I have the fuzz after me right now, I'll be waiting in the lot near the grocery store, so you'd better get yourself here real fast." Dallas coolly said, and hung up before Darry could answer.

Dallas made his way to the empty lot, and heard sirens sounding. He grinned mischievously, and stuck his hand in his pocket. _Here they come…_

"Dally! C'mon!" a voice shouted. Dallas turned around surprised, wide eyed if you wanted to even add in. He saw the entire gang there, and he dragged his look onto every person. He stopped, at Ponyboy. What was with his pale white face? With that look of fear in his eyes? Dally mentally cursed, and ran over to them. _So much for my damn plan. _

"Let's go now! We can cut through the backs of these houses!" Darry quickly explained out of breath, pushing his brothers and everyone to get a move on. Dallas inwardly sighed, and ran off with his gang and some freshly snatched assorted items.

_Next time maybe…next time…_

* * *

The platinum blonde, was sprawled out on the couch at the Curtis's home. It was day twelve, hiding out in their house. He already learned some strange facts. For example, these three brothers, had different tastes in eggs. Especially Sodapop. He liked his eggs with _jelly_. Who in the world likes their eggs with _jelly_?! Darry liked his in a tomato and bacon sandwich, while Pony like his hard or boiled.

How did Dallas like his eggs? Dallas could've cared less. But, when Sodapop offered him to try his eggs, Dallas scrunched his face up in disgust and shook his head. Sodapop had shrugged, munching away on the food.

Later in the afternoon, Dallas became increasingly bored. He quietly snuck out, while the two youngest brothers play fought on the front lawn.

Dally went to his house, not caring if the cops were there. He entered it, oh god that house is a piece of trash. He suddenly twirled around, hearing a small noise erupt from somewhere. His eyes darted around, trying to see someone. He heard the noise again, an almost whimpering noise. The blonde followed the sound, cautiously. He looked beside the couch, and went wide eyed-

A baby less than a year old was on the ground crying silently.

Dallas was stunned, how in the world did a baby get in his house? He watched it, wiggle around crying out little sounds, and how pale it seemed. It looked like a china doll, like as if you touched it, it would break. The baby, was wrapped in a lousy excuse for a blanket- which was some type of soft felt. It began shivering uncontrollably. He panicked slightly, wondering if the baby was dying. He reached for it, with shaking hands. He lifted it up, and it cried out. He almost dropped it in surprise, and clumsily held it in his arms. _Now what? _He pondered for a moment, what babies ate. _How in the world would I know? _

Dally decided, that milk would be the way to go. He set the baby on the couch, mumbling to himself how unlucky he was getting stuck with some rotten kid. He opened the fridge up rather violently, causing some contents to fall out. He cursed, and pulled out a carton of milk. He slammed it shut, and rummaged around until he finally found a cup. _Don't babies drink out of bottles? _He grabbed a spoon, and went into the living room seeing the baby still crying out. He crouched in front of it, and dipped the spoon into the cup scooping up some milk. He opened the baby's mouth slightly, and poured a tiny bit into it's mouth.

This process continued, until there was not a single drop in the cup. Dally tossed the cup carelessly somewhere, and picked the baby up. It ceased it's ear piercing cries a while back, and was snorting slightly. Dallas remembered seeing some knocked up women patting the kids on their backs, to burp them or something. He softly patted, and the baby did nothing. He growled, patting it a bit harder. He did this for three minutes, until the baby finally burped.

The blonde ran his free hand through his hair, and took off his jacket setting the baby on the couch again. He wrapped the baby up, and it was sleeping. He tapped his chin, _The Curtis's would know how to take care of a baby._ He picked the tiny figure up, slightly shuddering from the thought of dropping it. It's pale skin made it look like glass or something, and he was afraid to touch it. But hell, he had to get this over to Darry, Sodapop, and Ponyboy- because he was not about to take care of some baby.

He was sadly mistaken, since his whole world would soon revolve around that one child.

Slinking into the house quietly, he saw Ponyboy in a small chair, slouching slightly and reading a letter with a pale face. Two-Bit and Steve were on the other couch silent. Dallas figured he'd rather tell Darry, since the other guys were bound to make a fuss. Dally tip toed slowly and dashed into the kitchen to find Darry cooking up some lunch. Darry looked surprised, and began speaking: "Dally where have you been-" He looked at the bundle in Dallas's arms. He made a confused faced, and Dallas reluctantly opened the jacket up more to show. Darry was wide-eyed, "Where in the…where'd you get this little kid from?"

Well, that did it. Sodapop, who Dally didn't even realize was by the kitchen, dashed into the small kitchen with Ponyboy, Two-bit, and Steve. Ponyboy gasped, "That's a baby!"

"Of course it's a baby, Pony! What else is it, a tiger?" Two-Bit asked with some sarcasm.

"W-Well I know that! But, why does…"

Dallas shoved it towards Darry, "I just found it."

"Found it? What the…Dally, where in the world did you find a infant?"

"It was in my house, crying, but I don't know where this thing came from!" The platinum blonde looked at the baby, as if it was contaminated or something. Sodapop poked it softly,

"It's so pale…"

"Did you feed it?" Steve asked, unsure of really what to say.

"Yeah, gave it milk. I don't have a clue to what else it needs."

Ponyboy was a bit pale, and asked, "I don't know much about babies but…did you heat up the milk before giving it to the baby?"

"You're supposed to do what with the milk?" Dallas asked slightly confused. He hated that feeling, he liked to know what was going on, because then he felt a sense of pride. Ponyboy frowned,

"I'm pretty sure that's what you have to do…"

"Is it wearing a diaper?!" Two-Bit asked, slightly worried it if wasn't.

Dallas shrugged, "I don't know."

"Then what do we do?"

"Are you sure it only drinks milk, Pony?"

"Um, I'm not sure. It might eat some baby food but…"

"Settle down." Darry shouted over the mass of questions. The baby was silent, not even waking. Darry sighed, "Diapers, milk…that's a lot of money there… We'll call that local adoption place. They'll take it."

"Darry…but…" Ponyboy started, he didn't look to keen on the fact of giving the baby away.

"Are you _already_ attached to it?" Dally asked dryly. He wrapped the baby a bit more, "If none of us are going to take it in, then we give it to them' people. Simple and easy."

"But…they won't take good care of it…"

"And what, we will?" Darry asked, giving out a stern look. Dally nodded his head, slightly,

"We can't take care of this baby and keep it. Besides, we barely got enough money to feed ourselves. And you can't deny it Darry, Two-bit; Steve."

It was silent, when Ponyboy hoarsely asked, "Can we take care of it for a month? Just a month?"

"…Pony…" Sodapop started, picturing Darry saying 'no'. But, that was the opposite. Darry took the baby holding it. Dallas relieved it was out of his hands, he was so shaky holding it. Darry rocked it a bit, and sighed.

"A month, and that's it. It's a human, not a pet…and for crying out loud-!" He passed the baby back to Dallas, and scowled slightly, "It's not even wearing clothes. Okay, Ponyboy, go get paper, stat!"

* * *

**Authors Note:** And the chaos begins. I can just imagine the gang taking care of a little baby. Hah ha…Does Dally seem OOC to you? I'm not sure…hm…anyway, please review, and go on to the next chapter! (I posted two chapters, eh heh he…) Do you like the title? I thought it was pretty witty...heh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Rawr! This is chapter 2! We left off with the reluctant Darry giving in to Ponyboy, and that they needed paper stat. That sounded funny when I wrote that…ha. Oh, and the main character is Dallas, and I haven't decided on the second main character. So, rawr to all of you and hurry up and find out what's happening next…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Outsiders or it's characters. I only own my own stories, plot lines, and characters. (Plus the baby in this fiction who get's a name this chapter!)

* * *

That night, Steve and Sodapop came back from a local drugstore, with some things the baby could use. Thank the gods that a lady in the drug store helped with getting thins they needed, or half the stuff they picked out would be of no use. All six of the boys helped out, which dragged out late into the morning when the baby would wake up crying. But, strangely enough, it was very rare when it actually screamed out like other babies did, constantly yelping and squeaking.

It had been a day since taking the baby and Dallas in, and they had found some facts out.

One: This baby hardly cried.

Two: It was a girl.

Three: It had bright blue eyes.

Four: She didn't eat much.

And Five: Everybody couldn't help but think it looked a lot like Dally.

Darry sat on the chair he always dominated, Dally standing up beside the chair holding the baby. It's not that he wanted to though, Darry had explained to Dally that since he found the baby, it was his job to do most of the stuff. The others agreed with that the most, which ticked Dally off since he didn't want to spend his days taking care of a baby. Then the question that was bound to pop up, popped up.

"Can we name her?" Ponyboy asked, going over to Dally, looking at the baby softly.

Dallas groaned slightly, "You know, you'll get more attached to it if you do that…"

Darry was silent for a moment, and shrugged, "It would be better than saying 'her', 'she', or 'it'…"

Ponyboy was silent, "Um…I can't think of a name…"

Sodapop entered to room, eating a small piece of chocolate cake. "Hm? Naming it?"

Darry nodded his head, "Yeah, it would help."

Dallas shook his head, "Doesn't need a name."

Soda pouted, and looked at the ceiling as if he was thinking, then he smiled, "Let's give it something different!"

"Like your names?" Dallas asked, looking at the two brothers. The Curtis's parents, had a very creative mind, coming up with names so original. Though, as original as they were, they were also laugh-out-loud funny to other people. Ponyboy nodded his head in agreement,

"That would be pretty cool…How about…Strawberry?"

"No, that sounds a bit weird. What's that again for the jelly I use…oh yeah! How about Raspberry?"

"Blueberry?"

"No, that doesn't sound right either. Blackberry?"

"Oh for crying out loud, it ain't a fruit!" Dallas said, slightly annoyed by the boy's naming fruits.

"What's this about berries?" A voice hollered, coming into the house. Sodapop grinned, pulling Two-Bit over,

"Were naming a baby here!"

"Really? How about something like you guy's name?"

"Yeah, were having a debate…" Ponyboy added in, slightly upset they couldn't come to an agreement. Darry sighed, shaking his head.

"What about putting names together?"

"Nah, that'll be weirder than 'Strawberry'."

"Strawberry? Hey that's a good name…"

"See! It is a good name!"

"Darry's right, combine a name…like…Cherry-Strawberry?" The second oldest brother asked.

"That's just weird," Two-Bit blankly said, scratching his chin. He was careful not to touch the side of his cheek, since the recent rumble hurt him pretty bad that he needed stitches. "How 'bout Cranberry?"

"Since it's obvious you all love berries, why not name her Berry?" Dallas suggested rather dryly, rocking the baby slightly.

It was silent for a moment, the name running through everyone's mind. Ponyboy smiled, "That's perfect! Great idea!"

Dallas looked over at the brothers of Ponyboy, happy relief on their faces to see the boy in a better mood then his earlier state of mind. Ponyboy ran his hand through his cut up hair, all bleached making it look horrendous. "What about a last name?"

"Last name?" Dally asked, cocking an eyebrow, "This kid isn't anyone's. It doesn't need a last name."

"Dallas is right, we'd only be attaching it to us more and-"

The baby suddenly cried out, which startled Dallas and he almost dropped the pale little girl. Two-Bit had his arms stretched out, half expecting Dally to drop the baby. Sodapop looked at the baby grinning, "Berry's probably hungry!" He took a few steps forward, scooping the baby out of Dally's arms. He rocked it slightly and looked at Darry, "We got a baby to feed!"

Darry couldn't help but grin, and went into the kitchen with Sodapop to get some milk. Two-Bit sat on the couch, smiling contently and rubbing his cheek a bit. Ponyboy twiddled with his thumbs, deep in thought. Dallas broke those thoughts right away, "What's eating you?"

Ponyboy looked up surprised, and stuttered out, "I-I forget to give you something!"

The platinum blonde raised an eyebrow, and Ponyboy shoved his hand into his pant pocket, pulling out a slip of paper. He handed it to Dally, "Read it. But please give it back."

Dallas began to read the note, and his eyes grew wide, his eyes going an even brighter icy blue than they usually were. He skimmed over the note, and repeated one part in his mind:

_There's still lots of good in the world._

A letter, from Johnny. For Ponyboy. But, Johnny, little Johnny Cade was thinking of _him, _Dallas, before he died? Dallas couldn't beleive it, but knew this handwriting was Johnny's.

Dallas gulped down the dry lump in his throat, and looked at Pony. The boy was instantly saddened, and choked out, "I thought you might want to know…that Johnny was thinking of you before he died."

Dallas sucked in a deep breath, hardly comprehending that one line. He thought for moment, thinking about some kids around the block. No, they weren't good. He thought about elderly people, and instantly shrugged that idea away. _There's no good in this world Johnny._ He thought bitterly, and shoved the slip of paper at Ponyboy unintentionally. Ponyboy didn't say anything, knowing well enough Dally wanted to cool off.

_No good at all. Everyone has seen something, done something, or had something not good happen to them. Nothing good Johnny, nothing good. _He looked up, seeing Sodapop enter the room with the little baby in his arms, and him grinning widely at it. Darry also came into the living room, wiping his forehead and going into a talk about how he had to go to work, so somebody _other_ than them to take care of the baby was necessary. Dally thought for a moment, and remembered: _There's still lots of good in the world_. Dallas smiled inwardly, very unlike himself even if no one else saw. He answered,

"I'll take care of Berry."

_Johnny, maybe there is _some_ good in this world. Starting out with one little baby..._

* * *

**Authors Note:** Cheesy? You tell me. If anyone seems OOC, please tell me at once! I'll try my best to work on them! Please review and read again when I post more chapters!


End file.
